


Come un albero scosso dal vento

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve storia ambientata nella serie classica, che esplora i pensieri e i sentimenti di Sarah Jane per il Dottore.<br/>"Come un albero scosso da un vento continuo, le cui foglie cambiano di colore, cadono e tornano a crescere sui rami, ma che ha le sue radici ben salde nel terreno..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come un albero scosso dal vento

_Cambia le tue opinioni ma conserva i tuoi principi. Ricambia le tue foglie ma mantieni intatte le tue radici. (Victor Hugo)_

  
  
Per tutto il tempo lei lo sospettò, ma ne ebbe la conferma solo alla fine.  
Il Dottore non era più quello di prima, in tutte le sfumature possibili.  
Era più giovane, ed in un certo modo strano questo le faceva impressione. Non era più un padre, era un uomo. Non un uomo attraente - almeno, all'inizio non riusciva a considerarlo tale - ma lo stesso qualcuno che avrebbe potuto guardarla in quel modo. E finché c'era Harry con loro, non l'aveva nemmeno desiderato, ma poi...  
Era completamente folle. Quella sciarpa, oh, quella sciarpa era una sorta di ritratto di ciò che doveva esserci nel suo cervello! E quel sorriso buffo solo in apparenza, che sembrava talvolta voler mordere!  
Avrebbe voluto rivedere il viso familiare e rassicurante del  _suo_ Dottore. Ma si rendeva conto che non era possibile tornare indietro.  
  
E poi, pian piano, si rese conto di amarlo, più di quanto avesse mai amato la sua precedente incarnazione. No, non era più come un padre per lei - era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Mille volte l'ammirò in tutta la sua multicolore intelligenza, mille volte supplicò il suo corpo inerme di riaprire gli occhi, altre mille volte si risvegliò tra le sue braccia, debole come un gattino ferito.  
Persino la sua rabbia, quando lo vide spalancare la porta della TARDIS per mostrarle la desolazione nel futuro, le parve una giusta punizione alla propria ignoranza.  
  
Non ne aveva più paura, ma si chiedeva quanto della creatura in esilio, così legata alla Terra e ai suoi abitanti, fosse rimasto in lui. Aveva perdonato la sua gente per averlo processato e scacciato dal suo pianeta? Ne aveva nostalgia? Sperava forse che lo richiamassero indietro... e, se così fosse accaduto, l'avrebbe portata con sé?  
La risposta giunse, infine. Come un albero scosso da un vento continuo, le cui foglie cambiano di colore, cadono e tornano a crescere sui rami, ma che ha le sue radici ben salde nel terreno, il Dottore rispose alla chiamata da Gallifrey.  
E lei rise - di cosa, poi? - sola sul marciapiede di una strada sconosciuta, in una città sconosciuta, mentre la cabina svaniva nel sole.


End file.
